Parents frequently report that their children with Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) have disordered sleep, with delayed sleep onset, easy awakening and morning fatigue. Previous sleep studies have been equivocal, with some suggesting altered sleep and others failing to confirm these findings. These studies were performed predominately in the 1970s and 1980s, and had several drawbacks in their methodology. We propose to study 15 patients with ADD and 15 age and sex matched controls in our sleep laboratory over two consecutive nights and evaluate the findings for differences.